El Regreso
by Manfariel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien que tú habías dejado en el pasado regresara por ti?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Teen Titans y su historia no me pertenecen

1

Un viaje

Su celular sonaba incesantemente, no quería contestar, había tenido un mal día y no quería responder, pero no dejaba de sonar, por fin se decidió y se levantó de la cama para buscar el maldito celular

--¿Qué quiere?—preguntó hostilmente

--Hola Raven—no era posible, nunca en su vida creyó volver a oír esa voz

--Robin…--estaba feliz, feliz de escucharlo—yo perdón, es que…

--No te preocupes

--No he tenido un buen día y…

--No hay problema, de verdad escucha quería hacer un viaje

--¿Un viaje?

--Sí, algo así como una reunión de amigos, estoy planeando que vayamos los seis

--¿Seis?—ahora lo recordaba y aunque no le gustará Terra había sido una de ellos

--Sí, ah, es en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿vienes?—Robin sonaba nervioso

--Me encantaría

--Bien…bueno nos reuniremos el viernes en mi casa

--¿Cuánto tiempo será?

--Dos semanas

--Perfecto, claro que iré

--De acuerdo, bueno te dejaré dormir, nos vemos el viernes—la comunicación se cortó, estaba feliz, no podía evitarlo después de tanto tiempo, por fin iba a verlos, por fin podría comportarse como ella era sin que la vieran extraño o con miedo. Sólo tenía que esperar tres días.

Había cambiado tanto en esos cinco años, tenía un trabajo como escritora de novelas de terror, mucha gente se acordaba de ella como la amargada del equipo de los teen titans, su estilo de vestir también había cambiado, ya no usaba su capa, ahora simplemente usaba una falda larga y una blusa con los hombros descubiertos, claro que el color negro no había cambiado ni el corte de su cabello; en cuanto a los villanos y ser una súper heroína, pues lo hacía cuando tenía tiempo.

--0--

--¿Qué significa esto, Raven?—gritó su jefe al entrar por la puerta de su oficina

--¿A qué te refieres?—esta se encontraba frente a su computadora con un documento en blanco

--Tu nuevo libro

--¿Sí?

--Solo consta de ciento cincuenta páginas…

--¿Sabías que la calidad de un libro no se mide por la cantidad si no por su contenido?

--En eso tienes razón, pero lo leí y le falta algo

--¿Qué le puede faltar?, se trata de un chica que es acosada por un ángel negro, pero ella cree que es un espíritu…

--No me refiero al tema

--¿Entonces?

--Le falta tu "toque"—era verdad a Raven se le habían acabado las ideas para los libros, ese último le había costado un año y medio terminarlo, tenía que aceptarlo estaba perdiendo su "toque"

--Ah, tienes razón, es solo que…no lo se, no encuentro la inspiración—miró a su jefe—penarás que soy una tonta

--Para nada, creo que necesitas vacaciones

--¿Vacaciones?

--Si, escucha editare el libro pero no te garantizo muchas ganancias, pero lo haré—Raven conservaba la cara de atónita—y quiero que cuando vuelvas traigas contigo la inspiración

--¿Vacaciones?

--Si, tu sabes ir a la playa, no olvídalo eso no te gusta, no sé, tal vez Transilvania, Escocia,  
¡Alaska!, salir con amigos, no se has lo que quieras—lo había olvidado

--De acuerdo, ¿te molesta darme las siguientes dos semanas?

--Claro, es más vete en este momento

--Pero, yo…

--No, vete—su jefe la empujó hasta la puerta

--De acuerdo, ya me voy

--Si no es mucha molestia preguntar—dijo su jefe en el marco de la puerta--¿qué vas a hacer?

--Me voy de viaje con mis amigos—el rostro de su superior se iluminó

--¿Me llevas?—Raven quedó anonadada—por favor siempre ha sido mi sueño conocer a Beast Boy

--Debo irme—sonrió levemente

--Claro—por fin libre, esperaba que pudiera disfrutar sus vacaciones

--0--

El día había llegado, por fin, después de tres días de espera, había hecho sus maletas y llamado a un taxi para que fuera por ella.

Al llegar a la casa de Robin, le pareció extraña, hace tres años que no había ido a aquel lugar, tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente para dejar a la vista unos lindos ojos verdes

--¡Raven!—la extraterrestre la abrazó efusivamente

--Starfire no puedo respirar

--Lo siento—esta había cambiado su forma de vestir, ahora usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes con sandalias y su cabello en media cola—pasa por favor—Raven entró a la confortable casa, dentro se encontró a Robin vestido con unos jeans y una guayabera blanca, pero seguía usando su inseparable antifaz, él y Starfire vivían juntos mas no estaban casados, juntos crearon una escuela maternal, ella era maestra ahí y él usaba el lugar en las tarde para dar clases de artes marciales

--Que gusto verte Raven

--Lo mismo digo—sentados en la sala estaban Beast Boy y Cyborg, este último no había cambiado para nada, su trabajo consistía en construcción en la NASA, y Beast Boy, para sorpresa de Raven, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, traía puestas unas bermudas color negro y una camisa verde, él trabajaba en una zona ecológica

--Raven—Cyborg la abrazó—cuanto tiempo sin verte

--Si lo sé

--¿Cómo estás Raven?

--Muy bien, ¿y tú, Beast Boy?

--Feliz

--Me alegro—aunque no lo demostrara, Raven, por dentro estaba feliz, muy feliz, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas cuando el timbre sonó, Starfire corrió a toda velocidad hacía la puerta

--¡Terra!-exclamó

--Hola Star—Raven no estaba muy contenta de que ella estuviera ahí, la habían perdonando, ero era cierto, pero ¿tan fácil se les había olvidado que por su culpa casi los asesinan?

--Hola chicos—al igual que todos los demás, Terra se vestía de forma distinta, ahora usaba una mini falda negra, botas del mismo color, una blusa amarilla y su cabello en una cola

--Hola, Terra—dijeron los hombres a una sola voz

--Que gusto volverte a ver, Raven

--Gracias—Terra esperó otra respuesta

--Bueno ya que estamos todos—dijo Robin poniéndose de pie—hay que partir—los chicos levantaron maletas y las subieron a la camioneta, se trataba de un jeep de dos asientos, Star y Robin se colocaron en los delanteros, Raven, Cyborg y Terra se colocaron en el segundo, mientras Beast Boy iba en la cajuela en forma de ratón

--0--

La casa era una pequeña cabaña con dos habitaciones con tres camas

--De acuerdo, las chicas dormirán en esa habitación y nosotros en esa—dijo Beast Boy

--¿Por qué?—preguntó Terra

--Porque…porque digo yo

--¿Disculpa?—Raven lo desafió

--¿Tienes algún problema?—el chico verde se convirtió en serpiente

--Chicos, por favor—Robin se puso en medio de los tres—Beast Boy se caballeroso

--Lo siento—se convirtió en humano--¿quieren nuestra habitación?

--Me da igual—dijo Terra

--A mi también—Raven bajó su maleta—es solo educación—Beast Boy quedó boquiabierto

--De acuerdo, escojan—dijo Cyborg

--Creo que tomaremos esa—Starfire señaló la ventana de la izquierda, los seis chicos entraron en la cabaña, ente sus ojos apareció un lindo jacuzzi de talavera, dos puertas en frente que se trataban de los baños y dos a los costados que eran las habitaciones

--Bien, desempaquemos—ambos bandos se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

--0--

--¿Les molesta si tomó la cama junto a la ventana?—preguntó Terra

--No—respondió Starfire alegremente

--No importa—Raven mientras más oscuro mejor. Una vez que hubieron terminado de desempacar, salieron de su habitación, los chicos las esperaban.

--0--

--Aquí esta la alberca—dijo Robin, mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera de la cabaña

--Viejo, genial, me estaba preocupando de que no pudiera lucir mi musculatura—dijo Beast Boy

--Vamos—caminaron unos metros más, en medio del bosque se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, muy pequeña—esa es la cocina

--¿Podemos ir?—preguntó Cyborg—me muero de hambre

--De acuerdo

--0--

La noche había caído y ellos apenas habían terminado de comer

--Comí hasta que me llene—dijo Cyborg

--Si—Robin pasó su brazo alrededor de Starfire—Terra, la verdad no me imaginé que cocinaras tan delicioso

--Gracias

--¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?—preguntó Star

--Supongo que es el resultado de cuando vives tanto tiempo sola

--Y dime—dijo Beast Boy—hace mucho que no sabemos de tu vida, ¿qué haces?

--Pues tengo un viñedo en California, ya saben controlo la tierra, viñedos

--¿Y en tus tiempos libres?—preguntó Raven

--Práctico la tierra—el ambiente se quedó en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Beast Boy bostezó

--Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir—los seis se levantaron y salieron de la cocina, la oscuridad era total

--Star, ¿puedes alumbrarnos?—de la mano de la chica surgió una linterna verde, los seis amigos caminaron muy pegados, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que estaban asustados. Por fin llegaron a la cabaña y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Star y Robin que se quedaron afuera, nadie quería saber para que

--Me dan envidia esos dos tórtolos—dijo Terra mirando desde la ventana--¿a ti no?—Raven enarcó una ceja

--¿Por qué me habrían de dar envidia?

--Porque se aman, se aman y mucho, es muy difícil conseguir un hombre como Robin en este tiempo—Raven no contesto, nunca le había importado su vida amorosa, es mas nunca había amado--¿has tenido algún pretendiente?—la chica de negro se tenso un poco

--No—Starfire entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa

--¿Por qué esa sonrisa?—preguntó Terra con sarcasmo, la pelirroja se ruborizó –es broma—la rubia se reía

--0--

_Raven, Raven, _la llamaban entre sueños _ven a mí, recuerdame, _la chica se despertó de un brinco, estaba respirando aceleradamente, noto que sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza, las soltó poco a poco, tuvo que estirar y contraer los dedos varias veces para quitar el entumecimiento. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba las tres camas, pero… algo estaba mal, Raven podía ver una sombra en medio de la luz, se volvio a la ventana, unos ojos la miraban desde ahí, unos segundos después desaparecieron, la chica se levantó a toda prisa, no le importaba si despertaba a los demás, corrió por el bosque hasta que se detuvo en la orilla de un río, escuchó atentamente cualquier ruido, pero solo percibía su respiración

--Solo fue un mal sueño—se dijo, se relajo un poco, cuando se disponía a irse, algo paso rápidamente detrás suyo, se volvio tan brusco que se lastimo el cuello, miró detenidamente todo a su alrededor mientras se frotaba el cuello, a lo lejos empezaron a oírse pasos

--¡Raven!—gritó Robin, llegaron a donde ella estaba, sus amigos la observaron

--Vamonos—dijo Raven

--0--0--0--0--0--

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi fic de los titans, espero no tardarme mucho con los siguientes

Manfariel


	2. Chapter 2

Los teen titans y su historia no me pertenecen

Los teen titans y su historia no me pertenecen

2

Una historia de Terror

Habían despertado bastante tarde a causa de la pequeña sorpresa de anoche. Raven ya se había levantado, incluso había hecho el desayuno, estaba esperando a sus amigos en la mesa.

Esa sensación, ¿cómo pude ser?, se parecía tanto a… no, no, quedó sepultado, es que no puede ser

--¡Buenos días!—gritó Beast Boy sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

--Tonto—respondió esta hostilmente, todos se saludaron y se sentaron a la mesa

--0--

--Debo de aceptarlo, Raven—dijo Beast Boy retumbando su estómago—haz mejorado tus artes culinarias

--Gracias

--Sí—Cyborg se llevó el último pedazo a la boca—la ulftima vef quef cocifnaste fue un afsco—tenía lo boca llena

--Supongo que eso es un cumplido—las tres chicas miraban con asco al grandote

--Bueno—le chico verde se puso de pie--¿quién quiere ir a nadar?

--No es bueno nadar después de comer—explicó Robin--podrías…-- pero Beast Boy ya había salido corriendo del comedor en dirección a su dormitorio

--0--

--Uf, me canse—se limpió el sudor de la frente—pero prefiero correr a tener que soplarme el sermón de Robin, ahora—miró a su alrededor--¿dónde puse mi traje de baño?—la habitación de los chicos era un desastre. Se dirigió a su maleta—veamos—comenzó a sacar prendas de vestir que caían al suelo—no, no, no, no, ¡aquí esta!—sacó un traje de baño negro con flores hawaianas verdes fosforescentes. Comenzó a tararear una canción en lo que se cambiaba--¡si!—se miraba en el espejo los escasos músculos que tenía—ninguna chica se te podrá resistir—en se momento una sombra apareció detrás de él en el reflejo del espejo, un frío helado comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sus dientes comenzaron a castañear

--¡Beast Boy!—la voz de Terra, de repente todo volvió a ser caluroso como antes-- ¿estás listo?—la rubia abrió la puerta, él se encontraba mirándose en el espejo—después presumes tu excelente cuerpo—no le hizo caso, tocó el cristal del espejo, ¿qué raro?

--¿Beast Boy?—esta vez era la voz de Cyborg, se volvio, todos sus amigos estaban en la habitación--¿qué pasa?

--Nada—sonrió—vamos a nadar—Terra y Star ya traían puestos sus bikinis, mientras Raven seguía vestida igual

--Claro—dijo Robin—en cuanto salgan para cambiarme—los demás chicos se dirigieron a la piscina, Beast Boy y Terra fueron los primeros en lanzarse, seguidos de Cyborg, que cuando su inmenso cuerpo tocó el agua un gran chorro salió disparado mojando a Raven

--¡Hey!

--Lo siento—unos segundo después llegó Robin que tomó a su pareja en brazos y se lanzaron al agua. Raven se recostó en un camastro para leer su libro

--0--

"_Uno de los ejemplares había proferido un alarido escalofriante; otro, se había levantado, violentamente, nos había derribado dejándonos inconscientes, y había huido enloquecido, antes de que lograran cogerle y encerrarlo tras los barrotes del manicomio; y un tercero, una monstruosidad nauseabunda y africana, había surgido de su poco profunda sepultura y había cometido una atrocidad... West había tenido que matarlo a tiros. No podíamos conseguir cadáveres lo bastante frescos como para que manifestasen algún vestigio de inteligencia al ser reanimados, de modo que forzosamente creábamos horrores indecibles. Era inquietante, pensar que uno de nuestros monstruos, o quizá dos, aun vivían... tal pensamiento nos estuvo atormentando de manera vaga, hasta que finalmente West desapareció en circunstancias espantosas."_

Raven se encontraba leyendo estas líneas de su libro cuando una mano la tomó del brazo haciendo que se sobresaltara

--¿Por qué no nadas?—preguntó Cyborg

--Estoy leyendo—en se momento su libro le fue arrebatado de las manos

--Vamos Raven—Cyborg y Beast Boy la cargaron

--Hey, suéltenme

--Como digas—la chica cayó al agua, mientras que sus atacantes se morían de la risa

--Ya verán—con su telequinesia levantó al chico verde que dio unas vueltas en el aire antes de caer al agua, ella miró a Cyborg desafiante

--Raven soy robot, ¿recuerdas?, me óxido

--Que patética excusa—lo levantó e igual le dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de lanzarlo contra el agua

--Viejo creo que voy a vomitar—Beast Boy se agarró de la orilla, Raven hizo ademán de salirse del agua

--¿Raven?—Terra la llamaba—ya estás adentro quédate con nosotros—sonrió débilmente

--Esta bien

--0--

La tarde ya había caído, empezaba a hacer frío y oscurecer

--Creo que necesito un baño caliente—dijo Terra mientras le castañeaban los dientes

--Vamos a dentro—Beast Boy la acobijo con una toalla, en cuanto Raven salió de la piscina el viento helado le congeló hasta los huesos

--¿Estás bien?—Cyborg se le acercó

--Es sólo que hace frío—él la abrazó--¿qué haces?

--Protegiéndote del frío— se separó--¿te molesta?

--No, para nada—entraron a la cabaña

--Bien, hay que bañarnos y haremos una fogata después—dijo Robin

--0--

Cuando las chicas salieron, la fogata ya estaba preparada. Los seis se sentaron alrededor, comieron y asaron bombones mientras platicaban alegremente, a las dos horas el silencio reinó, sólo se escuchaba el suave tronar de los troncos

--Raven—dijo por fin Robin--¿podrías contarnos una de tus historia de terror?—ella se quedó anonadada, al no tener una respuesta rápido todos los demás comenzaron a suplicar,

--Esta bien—dijo por fin—pero no les contaré una mía si no de Stephen King

--Supongo que nos conformamos—dijo Beast Boy en lo que se ponía cómodo al igual que los demás

--Esta historia se llama, "El coco"—algunos de sus amigos contuvieron una risa burlona, escepticismo, Raven sonrió pícaramente, les iba a dar el susto de sus vidas

"—_Recurro a usted porque quiero contarle mi historia –dijo el hombre acostado sobre el diván del doctor Harper._

_El hombre era Lester Billings, de Waterbury, Connecticut. Según la ficha de la enfermera Vickers, tenía veintiocho años, trabajaba para una empresa industrial de Nueva York, estaba divorciado, y había tenido tres hijos. Todos muertos._

—_No puedo recurrir a un cura porque no soy católico. No puedo recurrir a un abogado porque no he hecho nada que deba consultar con él. Lo único que hice fue matar a mis hijos. De uno en uno. Los maté a todos._

Raven se sabía de memoria el cuento, lo había leído tantas veces. Cuando dijo esta última frase los ojos de sus amigos la miraron expectantes

"—_Quiere decir que los mató realmente, o..._

—_No. –Un movimiento impaciente de la mano—. Pero fui el responsable. Denny en 1967. Shirl en 1971. Y Andy este año. Quiero contárselo._

_El doctor Harper no dio nada. Le pareció que Billings tenía un aspecto demacrado y envejecido. Su cabello raleaba, su tez estaba pálida. Sus ojos encerraban todos los secretos miserables del whisky._

—_Fueron asesinados, ¿entiende? Pero nadie lo cree. Si lo creyeran, todo se arreglaría._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque..._

_Billings se interrumpió y se irguió bruscamente sobre los codos, mirando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación._

— _¿Qué es eso? –bramó. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, reduciéndose a dos tajos oscuros._

— _¿Qué es qué?_

—_Esa puerta._

—_El armario empotrado –respondió el doctor Harper—. Donde cuelgo mi abrigo y dejo mis chanclos._

—_Ábralo. Quiero ver lo que hay dentro._

_El doctor Harper se levantó en silencio, atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Dentro, una gabardina marrón colgaba de una de las cuatro o cinco perchas. Abajo había un par de chanclos relucientes. Dentro de uno de ellos había un ejemplar cuidadosamente doblado del New York Times. Eso era todo._

— _¿Conforme? –preguntó el doctor Harper._

—_Sí. –Billings dejó de apoyarse sobre los codos y volvió a la posición anterior._

—_Decía –manifestó el doctor Harper mientras volvía a su silla—, que si se pudiera probar el asesinato de sus tres hijos, todos sus problemas se solucionarían. ¿Por qué?_

—_Me mandarían a la cárcel –explicó Billings inmediatamente—. Para toda la vida. Y en una cárcel uno puede ver lo que hay dentro de todas las habitaciones. Todas las habitaciones. –Sonrió a la nada."_

Esta vez Starfire se acurrucó en el pecho de Robin, Raven hizo una pausa, mientras sus amigos la miraban con desesperación de que continuara y así lo hizo

--0--

"_Me levanté y entré en la habitación. El crío estaba acostado boca arriba, muerto. Blanco como la harina excepto donde la sangre se había..., se había acumulado, por efecto de la gravedad. La parte posterior de las piernas, la cabeza, las... eh... las nalgas. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Eso era lo peor, sabe. Muy dilatados y vidriosos, como los de las cabezas de alce que algunos tipos cuelgan sobre la repisa. Como en las fotos de esos chinitos de Vietnam. Pero un crío norteamericano no debería tener esa expresión. Muerto boca arriba. Con pañales y pantaloncitos de goma porque durante las últimas dos semanas había vuelto a orinarse encima. Qué espanto. Yo amaba a ese niño._

_Billings meneó la cabeza lentamente y después volvió a ostentar la misma sonrisa gomosa, grotesca._

—_Rita chillaba hasta desgañitarse. Trató de alzar a Denny y mecerlo, pero no se lo permití. A la poli no le gusta que uno toque las evidencias. Lo sé... _

— _¿Supo entonces que había sido el coco? –preguntó Harper apaciblemente._

—_Oh, no. Entonces no. Pero vi algo. En ese momento no le di importancia, pero mi mente lo archivó._

— _¿Qué fue?_

—_La puerta del armario estaba abierta. No mucho. Apenas una rendija. Pero verá, yo sabía que la había dejado cerrada. Dentro había bolsas de plástico. Un crío se pone a jugar con una de ellas y adiós. Se asfixia. ¿Lo sabía?"_

Raven se reía internamente de los rostros de sus amigos, estaba divertidísima

"—_El coco la mató también a ella. –Se frotó la frente, como si fuera ordenando sus recuerdos—. Un mes más tarde. Pero antes sucedió algo más. Una noche oí un ruido ahí dentro. Y después Shirl gritó. Abrí muy rápidamente la puerta... la luz del pasillo estaba encendida... y... ella estaba sentada en la cuna, llorando, y... algo se movió. En las sombras, junto al armario. Algo se deslizó._

— _¿La puerta del armario estaba abierta?_

—_Un poco. Sólo una rendija. –Billings se humedeció los labios—. Shirl hablaba a gritos del coco. Y dijo algo más que sonó como garras. Sólo que ella dijo galas, sabe. A los niños les resulta difícil pronunciar la erre. Rita vino corriendo y preguntó qué sucedía. Le contesté que la habían asustado las sombras de las ramas que se movían en el techo."_

Star, ahogó un gritó en el pecho de su pareja y Terra abrazó a Beast Boy

"— _¿Miró dentro del armario? _

—_S-sí. –Las manos de Billings estaban fuertemente entrelazadas sobre su pecho, tan fuertemente que se veía una luna blanca en cada nudillo._

— _¿Había algo dentro? ¿Vio al...?_

— _¡No vi nada! –chilló Billings de súbito. Y las palabras brotaron atropelladamente, como si hubieran arrancado un corcho negro del fondo de su alma—. Cuando murió la encontré yo, verá. Y estaba negra. Completamente negra. Se había tragado la lengua y estaba negra como una negra de un espectáculo de negros, y me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos parecían los de un animal embalsamado: muy brillantes y espantosos, como canicas vivas, como si estuvieran diciendo me pilló, papá, tú dejaste que me pillara, tú me mataste, tú le ayudaste a matarme."_

En ese momento un viento fuerte hizo que la puerta de la cabaña se cerrara

--¡No!—Beast Boy se incorporó en intento abrirla, pero no pudo

--Tranquilo—dijo Robin—romperemos una ventana o algo así

--¡Tranquilo!, tengo miedo

--Cobarde—dijo Raven en un susurro

--Sigue por favor—le respondió el chico verde en señal de valentía

"_Billings se humedeció los labios._

—_El niño dormía en la misma habitación que yo. Es curioso, además. Una vez, cuando cumplió dos años, Rita me preguntó si quería instalarlo en otro dormitorio. Spock u otro de esos charlatanes sostiene que es malo que los niños duerman con los padres, ¿entiende? Se supone que eso les produce traumas sexuales o algo parecido. Pero nosotros sólo lo hacíamos cuando el crío dormía. Y no quería mudarlo. Tenía miedo, después de lo que les había pasado a Denny y a Shirl._

— _¿Pero lo mudó, verdad? –preguntó el doctor Harper._

—_Sí –respondió Billings. En sus facciones apareció una sonrisa enfermiza y amarilla—. Lo mudé._

_Otra pausa. Billings hizo un esfuerzo por proseguir. — ¡Tuve que hacerlo! –Espetó por fin—. ¡Tuve que hacerlo! Todo había andado bien mientras Rita estaba en la casa, pero cuando ella se fue, eso empezó a envalentonarse. Empezó a... –Giró los ojos hacia Harper y mostró los dientes con una sonrisa feroz—. Oh, no me creerá. Sé qué es lo que piensa. No soy más que otro loco de su fichero. Lo sé. Pero usted no estaba allí, maldito fisgón._

_Una noche todas las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par. Una mañana, al levantarme, encontré un rastro de cieno e inmundicia en el vestíbulo, entre el armario de los abrigos y la puerta principal. ¿Eso salía? ¿O entraba? ¡No lo sé! ¡Juro ante Dios que no lo sé! Los discos aparecían totalmente rayados y cubiertos de limo, los espejos se rompían... y los ruidos... los ruidos..._

_Se pasó la mano por el cabello._

—_Me despertaba a las tres de la mañana y miraba la oscuridad y al principio me decía: Es sólo el reloj. Pero por debajo del tic-tac oía que algo se movía sigilosamente. Pero no con demasiado sigilo, porque quería que yo lo oyera. Era un deslizamiento pegajoso, como el de algo salido del fregadero de la cocina. O un chasquido seco, como el de garras que se arrastraran suavemente sobre la baranda de la escalera. Y cerraba los ojos, pensando que si oírlo era espantoso, verlo sería..._

_Y siempre temía que los ruidos se interrumpieran fugazmente, y que luego estallara una risa sobre mi cara, y una bocanada de aire con olor a coles rancias. Y que unas manos se cerraran sobre mi cuello._

_Billings estaba pálido y tembloroso._

—_De modo que lo mudé. Verá, sabía que primero iría a buscarle a él. Porque era más débil. Y así fue. La primera vez chilló en mitad de la noche y finalmente, cuando reuní los cojones suficientes para entrar, lo encontré de pie en la cama y gritando: El coco, papá... el coco..., quiero ir con papá, quiero ir con papá. "_

Raven miró a sus espectadores un par de segundos en busca de algún indicio de sufrimiento o susto

--¡Sigue por favor, me estas matando!—gritó Cyborg

"_La voz de Billings sonaba atiplada, como la de un niño. Sus ojos parecían llenar toda su cara. Casi dio la impresión de haberse encogido en el diván._

—_Pero no pude. –El tono atiplado infantil perduró—. No pude. Y una hora más tarde oí un alarido. Un alarido sobrecogedor, gorgoteante. Y me di cuenta de que le amaba mucho porque entré corriendo, sin siquiera encender la luz. Corrí, corrí, corrí, oh, Jesús María y José, le había atrapado. Le sacudía, le sacudía como un perro sacude un trapo y vi algo con unos repulsivos hombros encorvados y una cabeza de espantapájaros y sentí un olor parecido al que despide un ratón muerto en una botella de gaseosa y oí... –Su voz se apagó y después recobró el timbre de adulto—. Oí cómo se quebraba el cuello de Andy. –La voz de Billings sonó fría y muerta—. Fue un ruido semejante al del hielo que se quiebra cuando uno patina sobre un estanque en invierno._

—_¿Qué sucedió después?_

_Oh, eché a correr –respondió Billings con la misma voz fría, muerta—. Fui a una cafetería que estaba abierta durante toda la noche. ¿Qué le parece esto, como prueba de cobardía? Me metí en una cafetería y bebí seis tazas de café. Después volví a casa. Ya amanecía. Llamé a la policía aun antes de subir al primer piso. Estaba tumbado en el suelo mirándome. Acusándome. Había perdido un poco de sangre por una oreja. Pero sólo una rendija._

_Se cayó. —Harper miró el reloj digital. Habían pasado cincuenta minutos._

—_Pídale una hora a la enfermera –dijo—. ¿Los martes y jueves?_

—_Sólo he venido a contarle mi historia –respondió Billings—. Para desahogarme. Le mentí a la policía ¿sabe? Dije que probablemente el crío había tratado de bajar de la cuna por la noche y..., se lo tragaron. Claro que sí. Eso era lo que parecía. Un accidente, como los otros. Pero Rita comprendió la verdad. Rita... comprendió... finalmente._

—_Señor billings, tenemos que conversar mucho –manifestó el doctor Harper después de una pausa—. Cree que podremos eliminar parte de sus sentimientos de culpa, pero antes tendrá que desear realmente librarse de ellos._

—_¿Acaso piensa que no lo deseo? –exclamó Billings, apartando el antebrazo de sus ojos. Estaban rojos, irritados, doloridos._

—_Aún no –prosiguió Harper afablemente—. ¿Los martes y jueves?_

—_Maldito curandero –masculló Billings después de un largo silencio—. Está bien. Está bien._

—_Pídale hora a la enfermera, señor Billings. Adiós._

_Billings soltó una risa hueca y salió rápidamente de la consulta, sin mirar atrás. _

_La silla de la enfermera estaba vacía. Sobre el secante del escritorio había un cartelito que decía Vuelvo enseguida._

_Billings se volvió y entró nuevamente en la consulta._

—_Doctor, su enfermera ha..._

_Pero la puerta del armario estaba abierta. Sólo una pequeña rendija._

—_Qué lindo –dijo la voz desde el interior del armario—. Qué lindo._

_Las palabras sonaron como si hubieran sido articuladas por una boca llena de algas descompuestas._

_Billings se quedó paralizado donde estaba mientras la puerta del armario se abría. Tuvo una vaga sensación de tibieza en el bajo vientre cuando se orinó encima._

—_Qué lindo –dijo el coco mientras salía arrastrando los pies._

_Aún sostenía su máscara del doctor Harper en una mano podrida, de garras espatuladas."_

Los cinco chicos la miraron con ojos aterrados, de repente Terra tembló

--Hace frío, ¿no?

--Sí—dijo Robín incorporándose, se dirigió a la ventana más cercana y la rompió, su cuerpo se perdió en la oscuridad de la cabaña. Raven comenzó a levantar la basura que estaba alrededor de la fogata, cuando una sombra se deslizó en la oscuridad, un frío helado le acarició el cabello—listo—Robin abrió la puerta y los chicos se metieron, presurosos de no ser los últimos--¿Raven?—esta se volvio y se adentro en la cabaña

Robin miró la oscuridad durante un largo rato, escudriñando, se había ido… ¿quién o qué era lo que los estaba vigilando durante el relato de Raven?

--¡Robin!—Starfire lo abrazó por atrás—vamos—ambos se adentraron en la cabaña.

--0--0--

Ahora creo que me quedo un poco largo, jiji, como sea a los que se dan el tiempo de leer esto muchas gracias. Quiero aclarar que el cuento que estaba leyendo Raven se llama "El grito del muerto" y lo escribió Lovecraft

Manfariel


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de los Teen Titans y su historia no me pertenecen

3

Una visita inesperada

Terra se despertó sobresaltada, todavía estaba oscuro, miró a su alrededor en busca de la causa de que se despertara, ella tenía el sueño demasiado pesado como para despertarse de la nada. Eran alrededor de la cinco de las mañana, escudriño en la oscuridad, entonces como un flashazo vio a un hombre vestido completamente de negro, al pie de la cama de Raven, viéndola dormir; fue un segundo, sólo un segundo antes de que desapareciera

--¿Qué, rayos…?—cerró sus ojos fuertemente—sólo fue una alucinación—se volvió a dormir

--0--

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Raven era la primera en despertarse, se estiro perezosamente, hacía años que no dormía tan bien, al ver a sus amigas dormidas, sacó su ropa lentamente gracias a su telequinesia, salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño

--0--

El agua tibia acariciaba su piel, se había levantado muy de buenas, raro en ella, se frotó el cuerpo y el cabello, entonces se dio cuenta de que de que estaba tarareando una canción, se paro en seco, tarareando una canción, sacudió su cabeza un poco antes de seguir frotándose

--0--

Terra se frotó los ojos, miró a las camas contiguas, Raven no estaba, se levanto presurosa, pero sin hacer el más leve ruido para no dar alarma.

Al salir de la habitación lo primero que escucho fue el caer de las gotas de la regadera, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, vapor salió, pero al entrar, Terra, se dio cuenta de que Raven no era la única en el baño

--0--

--Beast Boy—escuchó un susurro pero lo ignoró—Beast Boy—era demasiada coincidencia, abrió lentamente la puerta de la regadera, el chico verde se encontraba a pocos milímetros de ella con los ojos cerrados y detrás de él estaba Terra tratándolo de llamar

--¡FUERA!—estaba furiosa, levantó a ambos con su telequinesia y los lanzó fuera del baño

--¿Qué?, ¿cómo?—Beast Boy despertó, había estado sonámbulo

--¿Qué pasa?—Robin había salido--¿qué demonios?—Terra había caído dentro del jacuzzi, mientras que Beast Boy estaba boca abajo sobre el piso

--¿Qué significa esto?—Cyborg ayudó a Terra

--Nada—contesto ella—sólo un percance

--¿Beast Boy?—este se levantó

--¿Qué paso?—Robin lo miró extrañado, en ese momento Raven salía del baño con todo el cabello escurriéndole

--¡Eres un mirón!—le dio una bofetada a el chico verde antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la habitación, Beast Boy se frotó su mejilla

--¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

--Eso me gustaría que me explicaras—dijo Robin, pero el chico verde no cambiaba su mirada de duda

--No puede—dijo al fin Terra—estaba sonámbulo

--¿Eres sonámbulo?—preguntó Cyborg sorprendido

--A veces—soltó una pequeña risa

--0—

--Es un desvergonzado—murmuraba Raven mientras se cepillaba el cabello--¿cómo se atreve?, mirón, ¡mirón!—se tapo la boca y miró a Starfire, esta no se movió ni un palmo, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio--¿cómo se atreve?—siguió murmurando, en ese momento Terra entró a la habitación

--¿Sigues enojada?

--¿Tú qué crees?

--Estaba sonámbulo, no sabía lo que hacía

--¿Y a mi qué me importa?

--No tienes remedio—ambas miraron a la dormida, con el relajo que armaron era para que se despertara, Terra se acerco a ella, no había nada inusual, le tocó la mejilla…retrocedió palideciendo

--¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Raven

--Esta…esta helada

--¿Qué?—Raven se acerco pero con el sólo hecho de ver el rostro retrocedió asustada, no era posible, ¿cómo…? Ella….

--¡Robin!—Terra exclamo

--No—un susurro escapo de la boca de Raven, pero ya era tarde, los tres chicos ya habían entrado a la habitación

--¿Qué pasa?—Terra solo señalo a la chica, Robin se acerco a ella cautelosamente

--¿Star?—susurro--¿amor?—la chica no respondió—esta helada—le quito las cobijas y la abrazo--¿Star?, ¿Star?, ¡contéstame!—los demás chicos no sabían que hacer

--¿Esta…?—Beast Boy se mordió el labio, no quería pronunciar esa palabra

--No, no lo esta—Raven estaba en una esquina con el rostro sombrío—se podría decir que esta en coma

--¿Cómo lo sabes?—Robin depositó a la chica de nuevo en la cama--¡dímelo!—Raven se sentó a la orilla de la cama

--0--

--Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía cinco años, en mi lugar natal se acostumbra comprometerte con alguien entre los cinco y los siete años. Así pasó conmigo, me comprometieron con un chico un año mayor que yo, era apuesto, desde ese día empezamos a convivir más y tengo que aceptar, que con cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de él. No podía evitarlo—los chicos la miraban sorprendidos—también me he enamorado—dijo como reproche—tenía trece años y él catorce, todo se veía muy prometedor, nos llevábamos bien y era muy caballeroso conmigo…pero, una noche, tenía tantas ganas de verlo que me escabullí de mi casa a su casa, todo estaba en completo silencio, lo busqué en su habitación pero no estaba ahí, así que me recosté en la cama esperando que volviera. Espere durante una hora, aburrida me levanté y empecé a inspeccionar los libros que tenía, abrí el armario en busca de más libros, pero cuando lo hice un bulto pesado me cayó encima y me tumbo en la cama, me lo quité, sólo para darme cuenta de que era un cuerpo…--Terra tomó el brazo de Cyborg y lo apretó fuertemente—un cuerpo al cual le habían arrancado toda vida, la piel estaba pegada a los huesos y sus ojos sólo eran unas cuencas negras, me lo quité asustada y eche a correr fuera de ahí. Al día siguiente, él me fue a buscar, pero yo no lo quería ver, estaba tan asustada, los días siguientes no lo vi, me dediqué a investigar y descubrí que varias personas habían sido encontradas sin vida en el último mes, no sabía que era, pero sabía que era peligroso, seguí evitándolo a toda costa, pero vino lo inevitable, mi madre organizo una fiesta de disfraces y para mi desgracia ahí estaba él, me pidió hablar con él, yo accedí, no me quedaba de otra, todavía recuerdo bien sus palabras: "_¿Qué pasa Raven?, ¿Por qué ya no me quieres ver?", _le conté todo lo de su casa y lo de los demás cuerpos, le exigí una respuesta, él sólo sonrió, _"Sabía que lo descubrirías, era sólo cuestión de tiempo"_ lo miré, él estaba tan feliz de que lo supiera _"Soy un ángel negro, Raven, me alimentó de los sentimientos de todo ser" _lo miré asustada, era increíble, que estuviera con un ángel negro y no darme cuenta "_¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿estás asustada?, me miras como si fuera a matarte, ¡no me mires con miedo!" _tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras yo controlaba las lágrimas _"nunca te tocaría ni un pelo, ¿entiendes?, te amo" _pero yo no tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño sino de todo lo que había hecho, le dije que nunca podría vivir el resto de mi vida con alguien que era un asesino. Después de ese día huí de mi casa, me refugié en varios lugares, pero detrás de mi, aparecían muertes inexplicables y eso provocaba mi huida, sabía que me estaba siguiendo, al fin cuando los conocí, no escuché de la muerte de alguien, eso me llevó a dos conclusiones, uno que se había dado por vencido o dos que sabía que las muertes eran lo que me avisaban para salir de ese lugar. Siempre estuve alerta, esperándolo, él nunca se daba por vencido, tenía que enfrentarlo y ahora esta aquí, con nosotros

--Un momento—dijo Robin--¿cómo sabes que Starr no está…?

--No está muerta, no tiene el aspecto que tenían los demás cuerpos

--Raven—Beast Boy—si esta es una historia de terror, te juro que si sembrará terror en los lectores

--No, es real

--Ya era hora de que les contaras—de las sombras de una esquina surgió una hombre vestido completamente de negro, su cabello rubio y ondulado le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran rojos al igual que sus labios y su rostro era un tanto pálido, Raven no se volvio a verlo, ya sabía que estaba ahí.

--0—0--

Espero que les guste este capitulo, ¿qué opinan de la historia de Raven?, jiji ojalá les haya gustado

Manfariel


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Teen Titans y su historia no me pertenecen

4

Sometidos

--Mi querida Raven—el hombre se sentó a un lado de la mencionada—ya era hora de que les dijeras la verdad, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

--Porque espere nunca contárselas…--el hombre la besó en la mejilla, ella tembló

--¡Devuelve a Star a la normalidad!—gritó Robin

--Ah, sí—el agresor se levantó despreocupado—perdón por eso, necesitaba alimentarme, y bueno, como estaba cuidando de Raven y la amo más que a nada, no podía alimentarme de ella y la chica rubia me cae bien

--¿Eso que tiene que ver?—preguntó Beast Boy

--¡Desvuélvela!—Robin comenzaba a impacientarse

--Verás, no puedo—Raven lo miró incrédula

--Claro que puedes, Arat, no seas mentiroso—el mencionado se volvio a Raven

--Mi linda, no hables—miró a Robin—no puedo, pero no esta muerta con el paso de los días se recuperara—en ese momento levantó a Raven en sus brazos

--Bájame en este instante—la chica salió de la habitación con el desconocido detrás de ella

--0--

--¿Por qué huyes?—preguntó Arat detrás de ella

--No te me acerques—trataba de controlar las lágrimas

--Raven, no huyas—la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacía él—por fin podemos estar juntos—le acaricio la frente, ella no lo miraba--¿no quieres?—Raven comenzó a sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, mientras su corazón se preocupaba por seguir palpitando

--Estas…estas rompiendo tu promesa—el hombre se tranquilizó

--¿De qué hablas?

--Dijiste que nunca me tocarías un pelo—él sonrió torcidamente

--Ya me había olvidado de lo astuta que eres—la aprisionó en sus brazos—pero si no te puedo tocar ni un pelo, ¿cómo es que puedo hacer esto?—la besó, Raven forcejeó primero y después se despegó de él con la telequinesia—vamos mi amor, por fin podemos estar juntos, después de tanto tiempo

--Si estoy contigo—se limpió la boca—será por decisión mía—él soltó una risita divertida--¿qué?

--Raven, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?—se acerco a ella—estamos comprometidos ¿lo recuerdas?

--En Asrrat, pero aquí no—la abrazó por atrás

--Además—le susurro al oído—soy más fuerte que antes, al igual que tú

--¿Qué tiene que ver…?

--Mucho, mi querida, sabes perfectamente que puedo devolver a esa chica a su estado normal, pero si yo quiero puedo matar a todos los que están dentro… tú escoges

--0--

--¿Qué le estará diciendo?—preguntó Terra mientras veía la escena de Raven con Arat por la ventana

--¿Qué importa?—Cyborg estaba en la esquina de la habitación—es una traidora

--No tienes ningún derecho de decir eso

--¿Y por qué no?

--Si a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo no se los hubiera dicho…

--¡Al igual que ocultaste lo de Slade!

--Chicos—el susurro de Beast Boy los despejó de su discusión, el chico verde señalaba a Robin y el cuerpo de Star. Él colocaba a su novia en la cama, sin embargo no se alejó, permaneció ahí, mientras sostenía la mano de su amada

--Salgamos—los otros tres chicos abandonaron la habitación

--¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Terra

--Esperar—dijo Beast Boy

--0--

--¿Qué quieres?—se despegó de sus brazos--¿qué demonios quieres Arat?

--Que estemos juntos—Raven dirigió una mirada melancólica a la cabaña

--De acuerdo, pero déjalos en paz—señaló a la cabaña—no los toques—él, volvió a sonreír torcidamente

--¿Crees que es tan fácil?—ella no entendía sus palabras—no primero debo poner a prueba tu lealtad—sus ojos cambiaron de color

--No—susurro Raven--¡no!—echo a correr hacía la cabaña, abrió la puerta desesperadamente, pero había llegado tarde, Terra yacía en el suelo inconsciente--¡BASTA!

--Raven—Beast Boy la miraba asustado--¿qué pasa?—Raven volvió a salir

--¡Déjalos en paz!—lágrimas de Rabia comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—por favor—cayó al suelo de rodillas—no más—Arat se acercó lentamente a ella, se inclinó para quedar a su altura

--Raven—le tomó la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo—pronto acabará, lo prometo

--Regrésalos—susurraba—regrésalos, por favor—la silencio con un beso, al que ella no correspondió. Los ojos de Arat reflejaban frustración

--¡Cuando cambies tu actitud y me ames esto va a acabar!—Raven se levantó

--No me puedes someter ni a mis amigos

--¿No?—levantó las manos y el suelo debajo comenzó a temblar, unos segundos después, miles de personas aparecieron, todos encapuchados de negro—atrápenlos

--¡No!—Raven protegió la cabaña con un gran campo de fuerza

--Esto es inútil querida—Arat la tomó del hombro—tus sentimientos por esas personas son fuertes—ella trató de no perder la energía, pero él le arrebataba sus sentimientos, debía resistir, no podía permitirlo…no, cayó desmayada a los pocos segundos, Arat la tomó en sus brazos—a trabajar—los hombres corrieron a la cabaña, en busca de los individuos que tomarían presos.

--0--0--

Hola!!! Un poco corto, lo se, es que bueno, no lo se, no se me ocurrió que más poner en este capitulo, el próximo no los defraudare lo prometo

Para quien quiera saber Arat significa sangre, así es como los gitanos llaman a la sangre

Manfariel


End file.
